bdlfandomcom-20200214-history
Peoria Pucktards
The Peoria Pucktards are a BDL team from Puckfield, USA. They were orginally founded before the Trial Season began, and returned after the league reset. They are one of the Original 4 teams that began Season 1. They are nicknamed the "Tards", but have also been called the "Pucktoads". Team Founding The Pucktards had the 3rd overall pick in the Original Draft. They selected the following eight players: #Avaholic03 (3rd overall) #alexander27 (8th overall) #AvaholicReborn (13th overall) #bestkeeper14 (18th overall) #barmishmar (23rd overall) #punkdud13 (28th overall) #Trunkins (33rd overall) #Kylek. (38th overall) Trial Season The Pucktards enjoyed great success in the Trial Season. While many other teams struggled with inactivity, the majority of the Pucktards stayed with the game even after the message board transition. They were also helped by replacing the inactive Kylek. with A33, a rising star in the league and future GM of the Mongooses. The Pucktards went 4-0-0 in the Trial Season, outscoring their opponents 832-506 while following MLB teams during the Summer of 2009. Because of the widespead inactivity in the league following the board transition, the league was forced to reset. GM hejdukrocks (aka: jdjurca, for a short time after the board transition) returned as GM after the reset, and brough back the Pucktards franchise. Reset Draft Following the league reset, the teams each selected five players in the draft. The Pucktards had the 4th overall pick, and selected: #InNet (4th overall) #IceCold14 (5th overall) #smurfinablender (12th overall) #Danesakic (13th overall) #Ignatious_Bonferior (20th overall) Season 1 The Pucktards used their experience from the Trial Season to have a strong showing in Season 1. They finished the season at 3-2-1, for a total of 10 points, just two points behind the 1st place Mongooses. It turned out that their tie with the Prime#s in Week 4 may have cost them the championship. IceCold14 got out to a strong start, winning the league scoring title. The Pucktards also signed free agent cody275 before Week 3. However, they struggled with the late picks and inactivity of Danesakic and Ignatious_Bonferior which ended up hurting their chances, particularly in Weeks 4 and 6. NOTES: *# = late pick *- = inactive *F = free agent, no pick made during this week Season 2 Coming off the disappointment of a 2nd place finish in Season 1, the Pucktards made the final step to secure the Championship Draft in Season 2. They finished the season 6-3-0-0 for 18 points. The final week of the season, they beat the Internationals to pull ahead in the standings and secure their first team title. They consistenly won the important games, including all three against the defending champion Mongooses to improve to a 5-0 lifetime record against their rivals. IceCold14 won his second consecutive scoring title, edging out teammate cody275 as they went 1-2 in the league scoring race. Once again, Danesakic and Ignatious_Bonferior were frequently inactive, which forced GM hejdukrocks to make a move late in the season. She traded Ignatious_Bonferior and InNet to the Prime#s in exchange for leaf_fan and hockeykid8 (aka: PhoenixAvsFan). This trade just before Week 8 of the season pushed the Pucktards over the edge and allowed them to secure their first championship. History was made as Smurfinablender, who was destined to sign with the Beet#rs in the offseason, was convinced to sign back with the Pucktards for season 3. Because of loyalty shown during contract negotiations, Smurfinablender signed a 10-season contract. Leroy Londegoo broke the news of the contract which set the league, including a less-than-happy Commissioner Avaholic03 abuzz. Avaholic03 finally set a rule to stop contracts of even larger lengths to being signed. Smurfinablender would never serve out his full contract as he later was given a team in the expansion draft NOTES: *(#) = benched pick *- = inactive *'T' = traded, did not make a pick for the Pucktards this week *hockeykid8 was re-named PhoenixAvsFan beginning in Season 3 Season 3 The glory of Season 2 didn't last long for the Pucktards. Just like the Mongooses before them, they struggled badly in defense of the Championship Draft, finishing in last place in Season 3. Team team finished 2-5-1-1, and with 1 point for finishing 3rd place in the Olympic Game, they had just 10 points for the season. They became the first team to play two overtime games in a single season, getting the captain win against the Beeters in Week 2 before losing the captain decision to the Mongooses in Week 7. After dominating the Mongooses for the first two season, they went 0-2-0-1 against their rivals, allowing the Mongooses to finish three points ahead of them in the standings. For the first time, IceCold14 failed to defend his scoring title, finishing just two points behind Internationals GM AvsJen. With Danesakic retiring and Ignatious_Bonferior now with the Beeters, they didn't have to contend with any inactivity from individual players. It was just a complete team failure on the part of the Pucktards. Second-year player Archimedes struggled after a promising rookie campaign the previous season. NOTES: *Olympics did not count towards personal stats *(#) = benched pick Expansion Of all the Original 4 teams that had to decide which players to protect in the expansion draft, the Pucktards were the only team to protect just three players instead of four. This was due to the fact that they had serious salary issues, so only three players would fit under the $3.3M limit for Season 4 salary. This problem was compounded by the fact that smurfinablender left the Pucktards to become GM of the newly re-formed Fighting Pineapples. GM hejdukrocks chose to protect perennial high-scorer IceCold14, along with cody275 and newly-signed rookie chknptpie. She allowed leaf_fan, PhoenixAvsFan and Archimedes to go into the expansion draft. PhoenixAvsFan was drafted 1st overall by the Fighting Pineapples, who also claimed leaf_fan in the 3rd round. Hejdukrocks used her compensatory pick (9th overall) that she recieved from smurfinablender's departure to pick Archimedes up and return him to the team. Still, after the draft was finished, the Pucktards were left with only four players on the roster, so they had to go out and sign free agent Anemic_Royaltea shortly after the free agent frenzy began to complete the roster for Season 4. Season 4 Season 4 begins on October 7, 2010. Other Information * The Pucktards are the only team to exist in their present form since the Trial Season. *For a brief time during the Trial Season, the Pucktards used a primitive logo (seen at right) designed by Avaholic03. Shortly after, smurfinablender designed a logo for the Fighting Pineapples, and then designed the current Pucktards logo. *Pucktards assistant captain IceCold14 is currently the all-time leading scorer in BDL history.